Lost and then Found
by Strawberry Kaydee
Summary: Written to show that dreams can come true.


_A/N: I wrote this in a hurry so I haven't had a chance to proof read yet. If there's any errors please feel free to point them out in a review._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. They are property of Nerd Corps.**_

_**...**_

"Shut up!" yelled a red-faced Piper at the 'warden' of her foster home.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little bitch!" Ms Manly, the 'warden' yelled back as she hurled the young girls textbooks at her.

"Get out of my sight!" the fat old lady screamed at the now frightened young girl.

Piper fled the house as quickly as she possibly could. She ran and ran and ran until she reached the edge of the wooded Terra she had been forced to call a home for the past 3 weeks.

Piper sighed and sat on the edge of the Terra, overlooking the seemingly endless expanse of fluffy white clouds. She felt that if only she could build up the courage to step over the edge, she could float around them forever.

But she knew that was no option. Something deep inside of her told her that she had to keep going, like a primal instinct serving its sole purpose of keeping her alive.

She had often considered just ending it all but that feeling always nagged at her. She liked to believe that it was telling her she had a destiny to fulfil, but she knew that that was highly improbable.

Piper sighed again as she realized that she would once again be sent to another home. That was always the way it seemed to be: moved on once people got sick of her.

After her parents were killed by Cyclonians, Piper had been from home to home, Terra to Terra. Some of them were tolerable, most of them were not. Piper constantly wished that someone (a handsome prince maybe) would come and take her away, would give her something to live for, something that made her smile and love life. But she always snapped herself back to reality and simply told herself to "grow up, that'll never happen".

Then Piper heard something in the distance, behind her and getting closer quickly.

"_Probably just that old bat come to take me back to child services"_ Piper thought to herself.

So she was more than a little surprised when a young red-headed boy with a blue monkey-thing flew over her head on a skyride before turning around and hovering in front of her.

"Hey are you alright?" the mysterious boy asked as his 'pet' looked on concernedly.

Piper was unsure of whether to reply or to run and hide. Finally she decided to give him the courtesy of a reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She tried to smile warmly but she felt as if it had come out a grimace.

"Umm, because it's kinda unusual to see a young girl sitting on the edge of a Terra this close to dark." The young boy replied why his 'pet' nodded at her.

Piper took a moment to register the word 'dark' before looking around her, and was astonished to find that the boy was right, it was twilight. She must have been lost in her musing for longer than she had thought.

"Do you want me to take you home?" the boy asked.

Piper looked at him again, unsure of whether she could trust him. She decided that since he seemed genuinely concerned, she could trust him. "Umm, I don't think I'm wanted there anymore." She said, looking down in embarrassment.

The young boy glanced at his companion, who churred in reply, before he parked the skyride and introduced himself as 'Aerrow' and his furry little friend as 'Radarr'.

The boy saw that Piper was still unsure of them and stayed where he was so as not to frighten her off.

"We're heading to a nearby Terra for the night, if you've got nowhere to go, would you like to come with us?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

Piper broke into a smile right at the moment he looked up to meet her eyes. He smiled too as Radarr ran up and sniffed at her before climbing up onto her shoulder.

"Well, we'd better get going then." Aerrow said with a smile as he took a few steps toward Piper.

"I'm Piper, by the way." Piper said

"Nice to meet you Piper-By-The-Way," Aerrow said with a smile.

"That's just corny." Piper said as she got onto the skyride behind Aerrow.

…

_A/N: Okay, that was just corny… Should I continue? It's all up to you..._


End file.
